yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
IPhone 6S
The iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus (stylized as iPhone 6s and iPhone 6s Plus) are smartphones designed by Apple Inc. The devices were announced on September 9, 2015, at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco by Apple Inc. CEO Tim Cook. The iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus jointly serve as successors to the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus of 2014 and replaced by iPhone 7 in 2016. The iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus have many new features and improvements including 3D Touch, a force-sensitive touchscreen; upgraded rear-facing and front-facing cameras; a faster processor; a new chassis made of a stronger 7000 series aluminum alloy; second-generation fingerprint recognition Touch ID; improved LTE and Wi-Fi connectivity; and a new rose gold finish in addition to the space gray, silver, and gold color options available for the previous models, while maintaining an identical design. The devices ship with iOS 9 preinstalled. The iPhone 6S and 6S Plus set a new first-weekend sales record, selling 13 million models, up from 10 million for the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus in the previous year. Daisy Ang changed the iPhone to iPhone 6S, and many of the affected ones - Chew Shin Qian, Shandy Kok, Chich Coearn, Han Jia Fen, Huang Wen, Shyn Wui, Maryann Seto, Amalina Zaihan, Rachel Soon, Gwendolyn Ng, Fiqri Sulaimi, Ahmad Sies, Natasha Khoo and Deborah Chiu. Chan Hua Le, Ethel Ernest, Genevieve Lim and Elsie Koh had also upgrade the phone to iPhone 6S, which is also SG50 phone. In addition, at Labrador Park MRT Station, iPhone 6S was publicly been shown. History Before the official unveiling, images of the iPhone 6S were leaked online. Although unofficial, the leaks confirmed several of the phone's features. Some of these leaked features included the iPhone 6S base model having 16 gigabyte storage, a new near-field communication processor, the new rose gold color, and fewer chips compared to the older models of the iPhone. iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus were officially unveiled on September 9, 2015, during a press event named "Hey Siri, give us a hint." at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco. Preorders for the iPhone 6S and the iPhone 6S Plus started on September 12, 2015. Both devices became available in Singapore on September 25, 2015, but the phone purchases began after SG50. Specifications The shell of iPhone 6S looks identical iPhone 6. However, there are changes that make the phone very durable including the use of a stronger aluminum, the strengthening of "key points" in the rear casing, and the re-location of touchscreen ICs to the display assembly. It is available in gold, silver, space gray, and new for the 6S, rose gold-color finishes. iPhone 6S is powered by the Apple A9 system-on-chip, which the company stated is up to 70% faster than Apple A8, and has up to 90% better graphics performance. iPhone 6S has 2 GB of RAM, more than any previous iPhone, and also supports LTE Advanced. The Touch ID sensor on the 6S was also updated, with the new version having improved fingerprint scanning performance over the previous version. While the capacities of their batteries are slightly smaller, Apple rates iPhone 6S and 6S Plus as having the same average battery life as their respective predecessors. The A9 system-on-chip was dual-sourced from TSMC and Samsung. Although it was speculated that the Samsung version had worse battery performance than the TSMC version, multiple independent tests have shown there is no appreciable difference between the two chips. Although the device is not promoted as such, the iPhone 6S has a degree of water resistance because of a change to its internal design, which places a silicone seal around components of the logic board to prevent them from being shorted by accidental exposure to water. Their displays are the same sizes as those of the iPhone 6, coming in 4.7-inch 750p and 5.5-inch 1080p (Plus) sizes. The iPhone 6S features a technology known as 3D Touch; sensors are embedded in the screen's backlight layer that measure the firmness of the user's touch input by the distance between it and the cover glass, allowing the device to distinguish between normal and more forceful presses. 3D Touch is combined with a Taptic Engine vibrator to provide associated haptic feedback. Although similar, this is distinct from the Force Touch technology used on the Apple Watch and MacBook, as it is more sensitive and can recognize more levels of touch pressure than Force Touch. Due to the hardware needed to implement 3D Touch, the iPhone 6S is heavier than its predecessor. iPhone 6S features a 12-megapixel rear-facing camera, an upgrade from the 8-megapixel unit on previous models, as well as a 5-megapixel front-facing camera. It can record 4K video, as well as 1080p video at 60 and now 120 frames per second. Another significant upgrade to iPhone 6S and 6S Plus over predecessor models is the use of NVMe to interface with their flash controller which drives some SK Hynix TLC NAND flash memory, resulting in a maximum read speed of 1,840 megabytes per second. Software iPhone 6S ships with iOS 9; the operating system leverages the 3D Touch hardware to allow recognition of new gestures and commands, including "peeking" at content with a light touch and "popping" it into view by pressing harder, and accessing context menus with links to commonly used functions within apps with harder presses on home screen icons. The camera app's "Retina Flash" feature allows the display's brightness to be used as a makeshift flash on images taken with the front camera, while "Live Photos" captures a short video alongside each photo taken. Reception Many regarded the iPhone 6s as an S-model iPhone developing on the previous iPhone 6 and some reviews noted a limited number of changes. However, reviews generally concluded that the phone was improved on its predecessor, although some noted a lack of improvement in battery life. The Verge described the 6S, in particular the Plus model, as "right now the best phone on the market...There just aren't other companies that can roll out a feature like 3D Touch and make it work in a way that suggests the creation of entirely new interface paradigms, and every other phone maker needs to figure out exactly why Apple's cameras are so consistent before they can really compete." It, like several other reviews, described selling a 16GB model as 'ridiculous' and a poor choice for consumers, especially given the large picture file sizes. The Guardian commented that the phone "has the potential to be the best smaller smartphone on the market, but its short battery life is deeply frustrating" and described the camera as "not leagues ahead of the competition anymore." The Register praised performance, noting that "we’re now using phones with the performance of current PCs," but described force touch as "just a glorified vibrator" and "no good...it's not binary...and you still don’t know quite what’s going to happen until you try." AnandTech awarded the iPhone 6s and 6s+ its second ever Editor's Choice Gold Award for a phone based largely on the phone's performance and the addition of 3D Touch. An additional topic noted by journalists around the same time has been the better rate of security updates on iPhones compared to Android phones, with 90 percent of Android phones running insecure and outdated versions. External links * – official site * Category:Mobile phones introduced in 2015 Category:IOS (Apple)